


"Come in, sir! Choose any lady you like for your free use breeding needs!"

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: You own a lovely business which allows men and women to come in to be bred, or to breed whichever worker they so choose! For their first visit, you show them around, but discover all the workers are booked up. To compromise, you offer your own breeding services...
Kudos: 15





	"Come in, sir! Choose any lady you like for your free use breeding needs!"

[F4M] [Script Offer] "Come in, sir! Choose any lady you like for your free use breeding needs!" [Monstergirl] [Holstaur] [Cow girl] [Freeuse] [Giggly] [Titjob] [Facefuck] [Blowjob] [Pull her down by the horns] [On all fours] [Begging for your seed] [Creampie] [Impreg] [Breeding] [Cum back soon!]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: You own a lovely business which allows men and women to come in to be bred, or to breed whichever worker they so choose! For their first visit, you show them around, but discover all the workers are booked up. To compromise, you offer your own breeding services...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Hello, sir! Welcome to Monster Breeding Universe. You must be here for today’s special! 

Me? Oh, you can just call me Lady Vina. (Or any name you wish)

Now, please, come with me! It’s an extra special day. On your first visit, you may choose any man or woman you wish! 

Please, come with me!

[Sfx: Footsteps] 

How much were you informed about our business, sir?

(Giggle) Are they all like me? Oh, sir, of course not! Now, I might be the cutest cow girl around, but there are quite a few different monster boys and girls here!

Now, out here in the forum, there are quite a few! As you can see, there are a number of scaley ladies, from Lisa the Lamia, to Diana the Dragon, and a number of more fuzzy cuties like Corey the Cat, and Brian the Bunny! 

Hmm, although, each of them seem quite busy...Lisa seems to be coiling around a client right now. Oh my, look at her take him in! She is *quite* enjoying herself. 

Oh, of course! You may choose to breed your choice of monster person out in the forum here, or in a private room. We also do house calls!

Now, what are you interested in, sir?

Oh! (Giggle) Well, I’m sure I could take care of that for you. Yes, of course there are monsters like that here. Now, let’s just go to my office, and I’ll pull up a list of lovely ladies that you may breed to your heart’s desire!

[Sfx: door opens/closes]

Let me have a look here.

(Brief pause)

Hmm...oh, no, this isn’t good at all...

(Saddened) Sir, I have some very unfortunate news. It seems that our event today is so overwhelmingly popular, that our ladies are all books up! Oh, dear. This is highly embarrassing, as we’ve never had this type of issue before. 

(Sigh) Well...no, today we have no monster girls available. 

[You think for a few moments]

(Has an idea) Actually...well, sir, I think we might have something you might enjoy...

(Clears throat) Now, as the owner of this business, I don’t partake in the reciprocation. 

However, that is a *personal* choice. I am licensed and trained as a breeder, of course, in every sense. In fact, I train each of our members!

Now, to make up for this awful situation, I would be willing to have you as *my* client, if you would be interested, of course.

Oh sir, I know your eyes were on my tits ever since you entered my lovely establishment. They’re practically bursting through my shirt--a bit impossible to resist, aren’t they?

Would that be a decent compromise for you, sir? Would you like to breed me? I feel so, so badly for this, and it has been a little while since I’ve been bred...

(Excited) Oh, thank you, thank you so much, sir! I didn’t know what I would do if I disappointed a client. 

Well, we can start whenever you’d like, sir. You can use me whenever, and however you’d like. I’ll do anything to make up for what’s happened. 

What would you like, sir? My hands? My mouth? My tits? (Giggle)

Ooh, you like them, I know...I bet you’ve been hoping my buttons burst. Maybe if I just undo...one at a time...that might be something you’d like?

[You undo your shirt buttons]

Tell me what you’d like sir. Tell me where you want me.

(Giggle) I’ll scoot up here, and you can do whatever you’d like. 

My tits? (Giggle) Oh, yes! Yes sir. Let me get them all wet for you.

[Improv either lube to make it all wet, or spitting, and he starts fucking your tits]

I’ll press them together just for you. Yes, please fuck my tits!

I’ve missed this. I want you to use me however you like, and I love how it feels...

It’s been so long since I’ve felt a hot, potent load pumped deep inside me. That’s want I want. What I need. I need you to get as hard as you can before you breed me, to give you the best experience!

Your cock feels so lovely nestled between them. (Giggle) I can’t help but smile up at you! Hearing you moan as you thrust, it’s...wonderful. 

Your cock is so soft, as well. Ooh, and so, so hard...you like this, don’t you, sir? I can feel you get harder between them! (Giggle) You’re thrusting so quickly, and so close to my mouth! Would you...would you like to use my mouth while you fuck my tits?

Yes, sir. Please. Please, fuck my mouth. Feel my tits pressed around your cock and thrust into my mouth!

[He starts fucking your face]

Don’t stop sir! Please, please keep going. Feel my tits. Feel my tongue, my wet mouth...

Yes sir, fuck my face so I can’t talk. Make me yours. I want to show you how badly I want to be bred. 

Hold my horns! Pull me down. I want to feel how badly you want this. I want to feel that I’m giving you what you want. Please, sir, don’t hold back! Hold on and don’t let go. Hold me down!

[The facefucking goes on for as long as you’d like. Improv sounds and phrases for a time, until...]

Sir, please. I love feeling you in my throat, but I really, *really* need your cum. I need as much cum as possible to fill me all the way up!

Would you like me to do that, sir? Would you like me to prepare your load to fully breed me in the way you wish?

Please, sir. Please let me suck your cock, and your balls, and I promise I’ll make your load more potent than ever before.

[He stops briefly]

Thank you, thank you, thank you! ! You won’t be disappointed. I promise. I’m especially talented at milking cum and getting the most incredible seed that I wish! Let me prepare you to truly coat my womb.

[You start sucking his cock]

Goodness, you taste amazing. I’m almost glad there was a shortage today, because now I have this cock all to myself...

Does my tongue feel good, sir? (Giggle) No one can resist it, and it’s all yours. *I’m* all yours. I’m willing to do anything you want. 

I *need* to suck these balls. I need to suck, and lick, and give them everything, so you can give *me* everything. (Giggle) This is a breeding business, after all!

[You lick and suck his balls]

Gosh, sir, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I can practically taste your cum already! There’s so, *so* much. You saved up to breed your favourite monster girl, didn’t you?

(Giggle) I certainly hope a cute cow girl like me is enough for your breeding needs...

I’m so glad. (Giggle) Being bred is my favourite part of this business, and it’s been so long since I’ve been able to enjoy it myself. I really miss the feeling...

[This goes on as long as you wish, improv sounds and phrases, until you say...]

I think your balls are nice and ready, sir. Full, heavy with cum, and your cock positively *dripping* with pre cum...

[You taste his pre cum]

...and I can tell from its taste that it’s one of the best loads for breeding I’ve ever had! I must thank you, sir, because cum this strong is extremely rare, and precious...I want to taste it, but I want it in one place most of all... (Whispering) It has to be pumped deep inside my fertile womb.

I’ll just come over here on the comfortable furniture--(Giggle)--for us. I’ll just crawl onto all fours for you. I’ll pull up my skirt, and show you how desperately wet I am. I’m not wearing any panties, sir. I’m always ready to be bred. I’m ready for your cock. For your cum.

Sir, please! Don’t tease. Give me your cock. I need it so, so badly. I’m dripping down my thighs from sucking your incredible cock and balls, preparing you...

Yes. Yes! Give it to me, please! I’m so ready. Don’t hold back. Just move inside with one powerful thrust!

[You let out an intense moan as he thrusts inside you]

Fuck! Yes, sir! It feels like I dreamt every night. Every night I touch myself thinking of this. Thinking of being bred by a cock as perfect as yours. 

I want that cum. I want it so bad. I want to feel my tits swell with milk, and my belly swell with child...

Yes! Fuck me. Fuck me harder. I can take it, sir. I’ve trained for this. I can take anything you want. Anything you need. 

It’s so, so deep. I feel like you’re in my chest! It’s like every part of me is full of you. 

But I want something to remember you by. I want to make sure I always remember this moment. I want to always have a piece of you with me.

Ah! Grab my ass, sir. Hold on and thrust! Please, touch me everywhere. Hold my hips. Grab my tits. Everything. Make me feel it all.

[You start working toward an orgasm]

Please, sir. Harder. Faster. I need more. 

Yes! Push me down. Place your hand between my shoulders and shove me down as you fuck me!

Pound me! Fuck me so hard that I’ll always remember. It hurts so good. Hurts so right. 

I just want to push back into you because of how badly I want it! Pull my hair and fuck me!

[You get closer to orgasm]

Please, sir! I can feel you twitch. I can feel every drop of that cum working through you. It *needs* to be inside me. 

I need you to breed me. It’s not a want. It’s a need that’s always there. A drive to have that hot, sticky, delicious seed fill me forever and ever with your life. 

Let it go. Let it all out inside me. Please breed me. Breed me, sir! Breed me! Give me that warm load and *Breed me!*

[You’re at the edge, now]

Sir, if you keep thrusting, I might cum! Please make me cum! I’ll breed so, so much better. I’ll keep your cum close. I’ll get pregnant with your child.

I’m getting so hot thinking about it! Thinking about my tits milking for you, my child growing for you, it’s everything! Please breed me, sir! Show me how badly you want this!

Breed me, please! Coat my womb. Fill it. Fill me with your amazing seed and breed me!

[You orgasm as he cums inside you. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

(Breath of relief) Oh, goodness, sir...

You’re still cumming...filling me, breeding me...

It feels perfect. *You* feel perfect. I can feel your cum getting me pregnant already...

I just know it. I can feel everything. Your heat. Your body. Your cum...

Thank you. Thank you so, so much, sir. I loved every moment of this.

Are you happy, sir? I hope I made up for what happened today. Did you enjoy it? Did you...enjoy breeding me? (Giggle)

I loved it. Thank you again for this wonderful load of cum. I might just lay here a moment, and touch myself, keeping your cum deep inside...

Oh sir, please don’t hesitate to come back any time. I assure you that any time you wish, *any* time, you may come back to breed any of our lovely ladies--including me. In fact, I encourage breeding me... (Giggle) 

I’ll have to tell the other fine ladies here how wonderful of a breeding partner you are. Perhaps next time, you’ll be able to breed any girl you could dream of. (Giggle)

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
